The Reason Why
by janusdoubleagent
Summary: Story of Toph's memories as she listens to the song 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne. Lyrics not provided. You'll have to listen while reading, or before, or after, or not at all if you choose not to read this story. Tokka


Until she met Sokka, Toph didn't believe in love at first sight. Part of the reason was because she used to be blind. When she was thirteen, she had surgery on her eyes. It was successful, but she still needed her contacts to see.

Tophs memories while listening to "Smile" by Avril Lavigne.

_"I'm gonna buy a motorcycle today. Then I'll piss people off driving slow in front of them!" Toph said excitedly._

_"Awesome. I'll come with you." Sokka says._

_"Hey. What's your name?" A boy asked._

_Toph looked up. He was standing in front of her. His skin was tan. His brown hair was pulled back in what looked like a ponytail. He was tall and lean, with ocean blue eyes. For the first time in her life, Toph blushed.  
"Toph Bei Fong," She held out her hand and blushed deeper as he took it. " I'm Sokka Aniwahya. What's with the red cheeks?" He asked cheekily.  
"What's with the ponytail?" She snapped back.  
"IT'S A WARRIOR'S WOLF TAIL!" He exclaimed._

_Toph had been thinking about Sokka all day. Suddenly, she realized, she didn't just have a crush on him, she was in love with him. 'I blame the ponytail, ' she thought happily._

_He was back. But why? They'd already had the lesson for today. "Twinkle toes?" She noticed the way his heart was beating and the vibrations coming from his body. Why was he crying. _

_"They...everyone...gone...someone...dead..." he muttered. He was sobbing, desperately._

_"A-Aang," she was worried, "what's wrong?" She'd never had to comfort anyone before. She put a hand on his shoulder, then decided to give him a hug, a shoulder to cry on, and he did just that._

_After hearing what happened, she went to talk to her parents._

_"Mom, dad, I know that you've always tried to protect me and kept me home to do that. I know you only allowed me to teach Aang because he's the Avatar and gets to choose whoever he wants. But this is important, please do what I ask, please. When Aang went home today he found everyone dead. Someone killed them all, everyone on the neighborhood. He's all alone. So, can he stay with us, please? He has nowhere else to go and this will make it easier to teach him too." she asked them desperately._

_She looked up to see her parents exchanging a look. Then her father spoke,"Top, we're not so sure about this-" "Dad-" "-but, Aang is a very respectable young man. We will allow him to stay with us-"_

_"Thank you!" Toph exclaimed, hugging her parents. They was surprised, as she hadn't hugged them in so long._

_"Of course, we will have to speak with him about this." her mother said smiling. They all were smiling._

_"I'll get him right away." This was the happiest Toph had been in a while._

_They were at a party in the water tribes. They'd been told that water tribe alcohol was the strongest of them all. "One cup'll get you wasted. Yeah, its that strong." But they didn't care; they just wanted to have some fun. 'Sure it will.' they thought. They got wasted, quickly._

_She woke up to Sokka shaking her arm. It hurt. "Ouch! Stop it!" she said, punching him in the arm.  
"Ow! Why'd that hurt so much?"he asked.  
They both looked at their arms. " Tattoos!" They said in sync. _

_They both had tattoos! Toph's said 'Sokka' in green script and had vinwes wrapped around the top of the right bicep, like the meteor bracelet she'd got from him. Sokka's read 'Toph' in blue script and ran down his inner bicep, like war paint.  
"Guess that guy was right about the alcohol." Sokka said._

_Toph was in the Hung Gar building practicing.  
"Hey, Toph." She heard Sokka say. She'd noticed him approaching.  
"Come spar with me." She demanded.  
"It won't be fair. You won't let me use my weapons." He whined  
"Don't be such a baby," She teased him, "just spar with me."  
"Alright." He said._

_Toph tripped him, landing on top of him, and they kissed. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" He asked. She just smiled._

_"It's not safe, for you."  
"It's for your own good."  
"Young lady, that's just how it's done."  
"You're too fragile."  
"You can't."_

_He loved her smile. He loved seeing her smile. He loved making her smile._

_"Miss Beifong, to the principal's office, now!"_

_"What is it this time Toph?" asked the principal.  
"Azula keeps pissing me off!" She exclaimed.  
"Do you even have any classes with her?" He asked, thoughtfully.  
"No! That's the point. She's such a teacher's pet. They always send her on errands, and somehow she always ends up coming to my classes."  
"And?" He questioned her.  
"She keeps sending me condescending looks and nonverbal messages. She asks to have her ass kicked."  
"So she doesn't actually say anything."  
Toph stared at him.  
"Two weeks detention. I warned you about the language. It would've been one.  
" Thanks a lot Li." she said, leaving.  
"Three weeks." He said.  
"Whatever." she left._

_She smiled brightly, punching him in the arm. " I love you too, Toph." He said tenderly. She blushed._

* * *

I wrote this a while back and then deleted it. The second half was different, then. Its much better now.  
This songfic gives a peek into the story that I'm writing. Toph's parents adopted Aang. Bolin's in it. Mako's in it. Mentions Korra. There are a few OCs. Martial arts instead of bending. A school for everyone. Anyway, it will be an enjoyable story so please read it, invite your friends to read it, and review. This one too. Hope you liked it  
~Athena'sApprentice


End file.
